Midnight Heart
by it-princess
Summary: Oddly enough, I don't think I'll forget that night. That moment when I feared for my life was also a beginning. My begining...
1. Preface

* * *

Oddly enough, I don't think I'll ever forget that night. That time in my life, where I feared for my life was also a beginning. **My** beginning. I don't want to forget. They way he held his head up high with an unparalleled dignity and stared at me with raging conflict in his eyes. It etched itself deep into my soul, makes me shiver to this day. He saved me and killed me in that one instance. _So how is it that I exist today_?


	2. Stuck

He held me tightly. I'm not sure where he came from, but by the time I took my next blind step in the dark, he was there, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Ok, note for next time: Not from behind, ok?"

I heard him give an audible sigh, whether it was for my benefit or not, I don't know. He moved his arms to secure me in a tight embrace. He moved he mouth closer to my ear. His breath tickled. "Sure, darling, I'll keep that in mind."

"Can you let go you moron! I can't move!"

"Why would you want to? Isn't it comfortable here? In my embrace. I bet you're feeling really comfortable right now. " I shivered, as comfortable as I was, the fact remains that he was still a vampire. Someone not to be trusted. I struggled to break free. My mind telling me to run, that I was his prey and that I should get the hell out before he tried anything but I couldn't. My actions defied my senses and I was stuck to my spot.

He let go of me, instead opting for my hand. It seemed fair enough but I still wanted out. I struggled in his tight grip.

"So sweetie, what now?"

"I want to leave. Let go of me! Please!"

"I won't."

"You should, I asked you nicely…much more than you deserve."

"No I don't think I will. I am very happy here with you beside me. If I let you go, then it won't be the same…"

I sighed. He had me and I couldn't do anything about it. As soon as he was convinced of my surrender, he led me through the dark halls and into another room. Still no light, but he managed to set me down on a sofa, something soft…crap…a bed. I gulped, and I know he heard it.

"So, pretty baby. Mind telling me your name?"He tried casual conversation.

"I'm not your pretty baby!"It didn't work.

"And your point is? Just tell me your name."

"I won't" I spat in his face. I still refused to submit to his will and I think he sensed it because he put his legs on either side of me and bent me backwards under his weight.

He wiped it off. "Y'know its common courtesy to introduce yourself" He leaned onto me completely His face inches from mine. I froze. Normally this is where things go bad…"Please don't…"I pleaded

He ran his hands along my face and down my torso, obviously, he didn't hear me. I tried not to shake. Not to give him the satisfaction of my fear. I tried to stay strong and not cry. All to no avail.

"Naah~Kobito, try those tears. I won't hurt you." And with that, he kissed me. Gently at first, then more demandingly. He made sure to treat me gently, but it didn't ease my fears. I was still scared out of my wits.

After breaking the kiss, he slowly unbuttoned my top. No matter how much I protested or fought, he wasn't deterred. He continued. He moved his hands to my exposed skin. Caress after caress, he persisted and the more he did, the harder resisting became. I moved my head away from him-as much as was possible-and bit my lip so hard that I drew blood. The smell of it attracted his attention to my mouth. He licked my wound clean with his tongue. Obviously enjoying the taste of my blood.

"You can move too, y'know. I'm not that heavy "He tried to ease my fear with a joke. That didn't work either.

"My name."

"Huh?"

"If I tell you my name, will you please stop?"I wanted him to let me go, but settled for less.

"Don't know. You passed that chance when you spat on me. That was quite disgusting y'know. Very rude too." He wasn't pleased.

"Please..." I swallowed my pride and begged him to stop. Maybe he could see me in the shadows, with the tears down my cheeks, or maybe he was just teasing me. Whatever the reason, he stopped. He got off me and resigned himself to sitting beside me. I wasn't going to complain.

"Well?"

"What?"

"You're name; you told me that you would tell me what it was."

"I'm Shuichi. Who are you?" I felt the need to ask despite that at any moment, he could turn and harass me again. As fond as I felt, even after that incident, I still found myself somewhat attracted to him.

"My name is Yuki. I was named after the snow."

"Poetic"

He probably rolled his eyes at that, I can't imagine him doing anything but roll them.

"Yuki, why me?"

"I like you. You should feel honoured that I've taken the time to get you. You were fun."

Such arrogance. In any other situation, I would have been offended and slapped him in the face without a second thought. But I didn't want to anger him. I was in no position to do anything drastic and we both knew it. But that didn't put too much of a hindrance on me.

"Are you gonna keep me here forever?"

"No. I won't have to. You will stay here of your own free will."

"What make you think that? I don't want to be here. I won't be here! I'm leaving!"I started yelling. I don't think he liked it.

"Without a shirt? That's pretty bold kid."

"No. Gimme my shirt back! I'm never gonna come back to you. Stupid arrogant jerk!" He didn't.

He was definitely pissed off by my words, because the next thing I knew, I was pinned beneath him. AGAIN!

"Listen to me!" His voice held a hint of a sadistic streak, but was still seductive. "...I told you how this is going to work. If you don't like it fine, just know your place!"

He let me go after that. I quickly gathered my shirt and left. Well, tried to. It was too dark to see anything, so I fumbled most of the way. Yuki grabbed my arm and lead me to the exit.

"Any excuse to touch me? Maybe you're the one who will come and seek me out..." To this, he said nothing.

"See you soon, Shuichi" He seemed confident in his statement. It scared me. I wondered whether or not I'd recognise him...in the dark, nothing is visible. To human eyes anyway. His voice won't change...

_I can't forget it! DAMN HIM!_

I walked to the pond in the park, one of my favourite places to be. Nice and relaxing, familiar. _The full moon is really nice tonight_._ I'd better ring Hiro; he's probably worried about me. Being out so late..._

I reached for my phone.

Nothing_. Aw, crap!!_ _It's at Yuki's house! THAT'S what he meant by '_See you soon.'_ That bastard! He distracted me and took my phone! I hate him!_

"I HATE YOU YU~KI!!"


End file.
